Mistletoe
by SilkenDreamer
Summary: Ruby Lucas is not a fan of Christmas, until an encounter under the mistletoe with a certain Archie Hopper changes her mind. Rated for naughtiness. Red Cricket one-shot.


A/N: Just a quick Christmassy one-shot to keep you holiday spirits high, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Storybrooke went mad for Christmas. Lights, carols, trees, snow and holly. There were not twelve days of Christmas, but closer to thirty-two. It drove Ruby Lucas crazy. There were only so many times a jingling carol played on tinny speakers was fun. The snow made her wardrobe choices more limited, the lights were tacky and she couldn't imagine the fun in dragging a tree inside, watch it die slowly and then tossing it out again. And, the worst of all evils, mistletoe.

The Blue Fairy enchanted them every year to appear in random places and made stronger with a spell, making sure no one could leave the ward before exchanging a kiss. Just this week she'd gotten trapped with Victor five times. Although that was mainly cause he kept following her in the hopes of it happening. She'd also kissed Grumpy, Belle and Jefferson. Everyone had complained to Blue but she claimed it was a quick way for people to find their True Loves. Grumpy had remarked he was unwilling to pay the price for it since he'd gotten stuck with Rumpelstiltskin – the Dark One's magic had gotten them out of that one. But Blue had remained unconvinced by their pleas. Until Christmas was over the mistletoes were staying up. "It promotes friendship and embodies the spirit of Christmas," she'd stated and firmly herded them out of her office.

At least the one good thing (although it was a double edged one) about Christmas was booming business. Some days the tips in her pocket jingled merrier than nay Christmas carol. Other days it was mostly a pain. On this particular day Red wasn't too happy about it. Colin, their delivery boy, had called in sick and now Ruby was on delivery duty. Normally she liked it - bringing baskets to people in need was after all right up her alley - but today the snow had blocked all traffic so she was stuck with walking everywhere. So, cold and irritated, wishing desperately for a hot drink and two minutes to sit, she entered the Diner. Only to be ordered out again.

"Jiminy called and asked for lunch, it's on the counter."

"He's across the street, why can't he just come down?" Ruby asked grumpily.

"He's at home today, Pongo has a cold and has to stay in."

"Pongo's sick?" Her deep love for canines had her forgetting all about hot drinks and sitting down.

"Yes, and he's running a fever so Archie didn't want to bring him outside today."

"Okay, did you pack something for Pongo?" Granny's eyes softened.

"I did. Once you're done you can be off for the day. Now hurry along, girl." Wrapping her red scarf back around her neck, shivering as the wet side connected with her skin, she stepped back out in the cold.

Archie's house was pretty as a picture with the snow blanketing it and he had some twinkling Christmas lights in the windows. It really looked quite welcoming. Hurrying up the path and climbing the steps to the porch she knocked. Archie answered, dressed in slacks and a blue wool sweater. She was struck by how attractive he was all of a sudden, seeing him outside of her normal routine. And he smelt really good, her sensitive nose picked up.

"Ruby, how nice to see you. I was expecting Colin."  
"Colin's sick today. I heard he's not the only one. How is Pongo?"

"He's going to be fine. Whale says that- You're shaking. How long have you been out in the cold today?"

"A while."

"Come on in, warm up for a bit." Since he hadn't mentioned anything about how she'd be warmer if she dressed more sensibly, she accepted. She'd go into a cave full of trolls at the moment if it were warmer than outside. Entering was like stepping into a slice of heaven. He had the tiniest hall where she hung her coat and took her soaking wet shoes off before padding into the living room. It was a warm room with a fire burning merrily in the hearth, cozily messy. The signs of a day spent at home, empty cups and a crumpled newspaper littered the coffee table and in the corner, on a big blue pillow, Pongo was curled. The normally energetic Dalmatian looked half-asleep, his breathing wheezing and his eyes runny.

"You poor thing," she handed the bag to Archie and went over, crouching by the pillow. Pongo thumped his tail once, sighing in bliss when she scratched his ears.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please." Sinking down to share the pillow with Pongo, his warm body on one side and the crackling fire on the other she started to thaw. Looking around more closely she noted the walls were painted a warm and homey honey color, the furniture was worn but not shabby and his Christmas decorations were on the subdued side, no stupidly grinning figurines or cheap tinsel in sight. Music was playing on low from somewhere and Ruby recognized the velvet-covered-in-gravel voice of Ray LaMontagne. As he puttered around in the kitchen, an adjoined open space only separated by some low shelves she felt her eyelid go heavy. It was such a cozy space, the music and Pongo's deep breathing lulling her further towards sleep.

When she woke up she was covered in a blanket and mortally embarrassed she sat straight up.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Jiminy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep! I just…It was warm and…"

"Don't worry about it. Christmas-time is a stressful time of the year." He put down the book he'd been reading and stood. "Besides, you kept Pongo warm, he sounds much better now." Standing awkwardly as her leg had fallen asleep she could hear the dog's breathing was easier. "Do you want anything to eat? Granny packed enough food for a week."

"Oh no, I should really be going. I've taken more than enough of your time." She couldn't believe she'd felt so at home she'd just fallen asleep two minutes after entering his cozy house. And because she really would like to stay in his house, away from the bustle, cuddle up with a blanket on the couch and watch the fire she had to leave. She couldn't expect to come over often. Why would she ever hang out at the town psychiatrist's house? They didn't really "socialize" much. Basically she only knew him from back home. Archie Hopper, town listener she knew less about. Well, now she knew he had a nice house.

He nodded in reply and walked her to the door, helping her with her coat and handing her her scarf. All dressed, Ruby tried to open the door. It remained firmly shut, the handle not moving an inch.

"I can't seem to open the door." He moved in and felt the handle himself. The hall really was tiny, she could feel the heat of him through her coat and his scent filled her senses again.

"It must've jammed. We can go through-oh."

"Go through where?" She turned, ending up toe to toe with him. He was looking up and she followed suit to spot - mistletoe. "Damn, those things have been following me all week. I bet she's doing it on purpose."

She met his eyes and saw the tips of his ears go red. Adorable, she thought, he looked adorable.

"Here." She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. A shockwave went through her, reverberating though her system, travelling through her nerve endings like electricity, sparking and burning under her skin. Opening her eyes she saw his blue ones were as wide as hers must be. He'd felt it too.

Already needing another hit she grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him close. Running her other hand to tangle in his hair she felt him groan and his arms went around her waist. Matching her heat step for step, she welcomed the intrusion of his tongue as he deepened the kiss.

Need rose inside her as she'd never felt it before. Her cells seem to all individually pull towards him as he pressed her close, seeming to come to life where his hands touched. She wanted to know what it felt like to have those hands directly on her skin, setting fires and soothing them again where he went.

Struggling out of her coat and scarf without once breaking the kiss she pressed herself closer, enjoying the sensation of her breasts against his chest. He seemed to enjoy it too as he pushed her up against the wall, the coats hanging there falling with neither of them caring. His hand travelled from her waist and down over hip, over her leg and she brought it up to hook it over his hip. She felt him brace against the wall to hold her up and she obliged his intention, putting her other leg around him, closing them around him and pressing harder. The angle shifted and she could feel his length press against her pounding center. Reveling in the friction she rolled her hips, felt him match her, slipping over her clit again and again until she could see stars dancing in front of her eyes.

"Bedroom?", she managed as he left her lips to lavish attention on a spot on her neck that had her hips jerking.

"Upstairs."

"Too far."

"Couch?"

"Too far. Here'll do." It was madness, absolute insanity but Ruby couldn't care less if she could only keep feeling this alive, burn this bright. Managing to get her hand between them she found his zipper and just the feeling of him against her hand had her frantic. She wanted him to take her, bring her higher and set her free. His knees seem to give out as she squeezed him and they sunk to the floor, Jiminy kneeling with her on top of his lap. The burning rush ate at her and she fumbled with his boxers until he sprung free, the silky skin of him burning against her thigh. Waiting any longer seemed like torture so she simply pulled her panties to the side and guided him right. A gasp tore out of her as she could feel her insides struggle to accommodate him. The sweet burning of it had her setting a punishing pace form the start, her leg muscles protesting but the need drove her on, urged her to get as much from him as he could give. Then he lifted her, turning and pushing her down, hooking her leg over his hip and driving deeper. With the hand not bracing his weight he found her clit and brushing his thumb over it Ruby felt the orgasm take her. She arched off the floor as it burned through her blood, leaving her still hot and high. It had to be a record for speed.

Giving her no respite Jiminy kept driving into her, forcing her recently clamped muscles apart increasing the friction to a boiling point.

"Harder," she managed as sweat beaded on her forehead, the next orgasm already imminent as he pounded into her, hitting a deep center that had her breathing hitching as the want bound her in hot metal coils, melting into her, winding tighter. Moving his hand to the floor to indulge her wish, bracing as he drove into her harder she reveled in the intrusion. The feeling of fullness and the friction alone could probably bring her over. But she wanted now. Using her own hand she found her clit and rubbed it roughly adding the last layer of sensations needed to spring the metal coils free, a howl tearing out of her throat as lightning struck in her head, wiping out everything but the pleasure. The squeeze of her inner muscles seemed to bring Jiminy over the edge as well and panting they lay on the floor of his hall, coats and shoes spread around them.

Feeling a vibration in the vicinity of her hip Ruby turned and searched through the pile of coats to find her own and reach the phone that was buzzing in the pocket.

"Granny!" Unconsciously she arranged her clothes as Archie sat up, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Ruby, there you are. I've been calling and calling. Were you asleep?"

"No…Er, yes." That was probably the safest answer.

"Well, I know I said you could be off for the rest of the day but Rebecca didn't turn up for her shift." Shakily, Red got to her feet as Jiminy managed to locate his glasses and put them back on.

"Oh, now?" Archie sent her a quick look as he got up as well, tidying his clothes the best he could.

"Yes, Ruby, now. I'm understaffed, it's Christmas-time and my arm is giving me seven kinds of hell. I need you here." Guilt added a layer of lead to the gold her insides felt coated with.

"Right. Okay. I'll be there." Jiminy stuffed his hands in his pockets and she felt like burning the Diner to the ground instead of going there to work.

"Now, Ruby, I mean it."

"Yes, Granny, I'm already out the door. Bye!" Hanging up on her grandmother gave her a little satisfaction and she turned to face Jiminy, shrugging her coat on as she went. "So that was Granny, she needs me at the Diner."

"I gathered. Uhm, do you think we…may need to…talk about…this…or I mean, what happened, or is it…?" He looked adorable and sexy at the same time, strangely enough, and Ruby's hormones were for some reason rejoicing in the mix of the two.

"I, well…Well, not now. I need to go. But, I mean, this was great. I'm not unhappy, if that's what you're asking." He looked a bit forlorn.

"Okay. That's good. I guess."

"Jiminy, I really _need_ to go but I'll be back, okay? We can talk." He brightened and nodded.  
"Of course. No problem." Then she left him, standing in his hall, with coats spread around his feet and a strange look on his face.

Seven Hours Later

Christmas was rather cozy after all. The lights shone and the harmonies in some of the Christmas songs playing over the Diner's speakers were really quite beautiful. The snow looked pretty and the smell of food and burning candles was appealing. The customers had all been cheery, not a single one minding the longer than usual wait and one and all were over tipping her as they wished her a merry Christmas. Now she had just finished her shift and was heading back to Jiminy's in an excellent mood. Snow crunched under her feet as she replayed the scene that had taken place earlier in her mind. A shiver of both cold and delight ran through her. Who would have thought the man was so great in bed? Or against a wall. It was always the quiet ones, like they said.

He was certainly attractive; she wasn't blind or dead enough not to notice that. But somehow he'd slipped under her radar, with his quiet ways and calm voice. But not anymore. She was going back, not to talk so much per se, but because she thought there may be something happening. A bona fide Christmas miracle. Ruby Lucas fancied herself able to fall for someone. For a man who stayed home with his sick dog, who tended and nurtured what belonged to him and cared endlessly for all around him. On top of that he was smart, sexy and incredibly well dressed. And a hell of a lover. In the last seven hours she'd wondered if Blue maybe had a point after all. She'd never notice all that if she hadn't gotten trapped under the mistletoe with him.

Knocking on his door for the second time that day, he opened almost immediately.

"Ruby, you're back." He'd changed, now he was wearing a green shirt and her fingers itched to open it, button by button.

"I am."

"Did you want to…talk?" He stepped back to let her come in. She slid past and sent him a suggestive look over her shoulder.

"Maybe…after."

"After what?" She reached into her pocket for the thing she'd stolen at the Diner.

"After….mistletoe."


End file.
